Travelers of the Other World
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: Transformers: Cybertron Final Fantsy 4 crossover. When people start wandering in from another world, things can get a bit messy for the Autobots. Especially when an evil force decides he's going to stay there...


New story! Yea!!!

Torio: you need to focus on all your other stories

I just wanted to write this one while it was fresh in my head.

Torio: Whatever. KiWi does not own Transformers or Final Fantasy 4, so don't sue her. It's not like she has money anyway.

A few notes before we begin: This takes place after FF4 and during Cybertron. I've decided to incorporate the Lunar Ruins (bonus dungeon from the Advance version of the game) in to this, so we'll say that the Ruins were 1 year after the end, and the story is 3 years after the Ruins (that's 4 years after the end of the original game). This story may contain spoilers. You have been warned. In Cybertron time, this is after Ransack and Crumplezone got to Earth, but before the whole monster Decepticon deal. Also, Skywarp will be in this. For the unenlightened, he is actually cannon; he just hasn't shown up in the cartoon. Since he is a no-show, his personality will be heavily influenced by his G1 counterpart. So don't be surprised if he makes up words.

Also (for those of you who like to find the unlockable info on the backs of the keys yourselves, this is a SPOILER) Skywarp is on Earth to make crop circles. He steals cows, too. I am not kidding; this is actually what it says on the site.

Anyway, on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spirit lingering on a forgotten battlefield of Cybertron looked down at the deactivated Seeker with a sort of curiosity. He was in desperate need of a body and, although he would much rather have his old body back, this one would have to do. He had been here for almost three years, patiently waiting and watching. He had done his research, and found out that he would be able to manipulate the Decepticons easily. All he had to was control the right people, and he would have an entire army. His mission would be a lot easier in a Decepticon body, and nobody would miss this one. Now all he had to do was to make his way to Earth, to Megatron, and he would make Cecil pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FuSoYa was worried. Ever since he had found out that Zeromus was still alive, he had had this feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. When he had discovered that the walls between the dimensions were crumbling, this feeling had grown worse. What if Zeromus escaped into another universe? This was why he had called on an old friend for help.

A _very_ old friend.

"Are you sure that this _thing_ has escaped into our dimension?" Vector Prime asked.

"No, I am not sure, but it is better to give you a warning than to leave you defenseless." FuSoYa answered.

"That may not be the only problem. If the dimensional walls are collapsing as you say they are, then there is nothing to stop the Decepticons from entering your world."

"I know."

"Someone has just entered your world, Vector Prime." Golbez stated while looking into the green mist that surrounded the Center of the Universes.

"Who is it?" FuSoYa asked.

"I don't know. I feel sorry for him, though. He doesn't realize that that portal opens up a good ways off the ground. It will be like he is walking off a cliff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skywarp flew up to inspect his latest work of art. He smiled as his optics traced the geometric patterns, then frowned when he noticed a speck that did not fit in with the rest.

_A flaw_, he thought, _I do _not _make flaws!_

Skywarp flew down for a closer look, and gasped at what he saw.

Lying in the middle of the crop circle was a horribly mangled Seeker with red coloring. The damage was so bad that the jet shouldn't even be alive.

"Oh slag, oh slag, not cool." Skywarp muttered to himself. The purple Seeker looked around for the culprit, an Autobot perhaps, but the field was empty. He leaned in closer to the red jet and asked, "Hey, are you all right?" completely ignoring the fact that he was obviously not all right.

The red Seeker twitched, causing Skywarp to jump back. The damage should have put the red Seeker into stasis, but then again, the jet shouldn't be on Earth in the first place. There was nothing that Skywarp could do here except for radio for help.

"Yo, Screamer, I've got a problem over here."

_"Skywarp you dolt, what have you done now?" _Starscream's voice came from over the radio.

"I swear it's not my fault this time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh, what are we going to do? What are we going to do!?" Jolt screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Calm down." Lori said as she tried to soothe the panicking Minicon. She looked back at the man that Jolt had caught, and tried not to panic herself.

"We can't leave him," Coby said, trying to figure out what to do, "because that would be wrong, and we can't take him with us, because he's an adult and can't find out about the Autobots."

"I say we tell him!" Bud exclaimed, getting everybody to stare at him.

"What?!? But we don't even know who he is yet!" Coby snapped.

Bud smiled. "We can't tell _normal_ adults about the Autobots, but he fell out of the sky, and normal people don't just fall out of the sky, so he's cool." It all made sense in Bud's head, even if no one else understood it. "He's obviously from another planet or universe or something, so that means he's an alien too. We can tell other aliens about aliens."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lori started, and then stopped because the blond-haired man was staring at her. _Oh God, he's awake_ she thought.

"I…" he started. "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"You… uh… you're hallucinating. Yeah, that's it." Coby responded.

The man gave him a critical look. "No, I don't think I'm hallucinating."

"But if you were delusional, you wouldn't know you were hallucinating." Lori countered.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a schizophrenic." The man said as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. He lifted up the end of his tattered cloak. "Damn. I ripped it again."

"You have to be delusional if you think _that_ is fashionable." Lori muttered.

"I've never been one for trends." The man responded.

"Yeah, yeah very interesting," Bud grumbled, "so, do you have a name?"

"Bud!" Lori snapped.

The man gave a smirk. "If you were really figments of my imagination, than you would already no my name."

(So much for the whole hallucination theory) Reverb mumbled.

(Ah, well it was worth a try.) Six Speed responded.

"Okay so were not hallucinations!" Jolt shouted, trying not to freak out again.

"Excuse him." Bud explained. "Humans aren't supposed to know about him." Bud waited and gave a wide grin. "Sooo, are you from a parallel universe or another planet?"

"I, uh…" The man started. "I don't really know. I just walked through a portal and wound up here."

Lori smiled. "That's Bud. Just ignore him." She paused for a minute, and then said, "My name is Lori."

"I'm Coby. And those are the Minicons, Jolt, Six Speed and Reverb."

The man stuck his hand out to shake Coby's hand. "My name is Kain Highwind. Pleased to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You just found him lying here?" Starscream asked. "This better not be one of your stupid pranks."

"I already told you Screamer, he was just here. I have no idea what happened." Skywarp repeated for the fifth time. "And if I was going to prank someone, it would be the two noobs over there." He pointed at Ransack and Crumplezone.

"Hey, who're you calling noobs?!" Crumplzone shouted, and then whispered, "Ransack, what's a 'noob'?"

Out of the silence, Megatron hissed, "Just hurry up and repair him."

Starscream didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was annoyed. Everyone watched in anticipation as the repairs were completed on the red Seeker.

"There, it's done." Starscream stated scathingly.

The red Seeker sat up and looked around. He then looked at his hands, flexing them to make sure they worked properly. He was content to just sit there and look at everything.

The silence was too much to take. Skywarp was going to say something just to break it, but Ransack decided to beat him to it.

"So, ya got a name?"

The Seeker looked at Ransack. At first Skywarp thought his expression was perfectly serene, but then he realized that it was more judgmental. It was the same expression that Megatron and Starscream had when the other was up to something and they didn't want him to notice.

Skywarp hung his head, but the only one who noticed was Thundercracker. _Oh Primus,_ he thought,_ I didn't find an ally for Megatron, I found more competition for them._

After a while, the Seeker finally responded to Ransack's question. In a cool tone he said, "My name is Zeromus."

"Well, Zeromus, would you like to help us?" Megatron asked. "We have some enemies that we need to get rid of, and your help would be appreciated."

Zeromus thought for a second, and then responded, "I'm afraid that I'm not much of a fighter. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me get a feel for my surroundings."

Megatron gave him a dark look, trying to judge if this Seeker was worth his time. "Alright, you can have what you asked for."

Zeromus stood up and gave Megatron a small bow. "Thank you, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kain absentmindedly twirled his lance as the kids led him back to the base. Lori watched him as he launched the lance in the air and caught it with his left hand.

"You're pretty good at that. Were you in color guard in high school?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, no. I used to be a soldier in my world." Kain responded.

Lori smiled. "Like a knight in shining armor?"

"Kind of. Except with out the 'shining' part."

"So you were just a knight in armor?" Bud asked. "How lame."

For a moment, Kain looked sad, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Yeah, I suppose I was pretty lame."

Coby watched Kain for a while, not quite trusting him yet.

"You acted quite calmly when you met the Minicons." Coby stated.

"I've seen some strange things in my travels."

"Like?" Coby dared him to answer.

"Like Behemoths, fat chocobos and dragons."

"Wow, dragons? Really?" Bud was in awe.

"What's a 'chocobo'?" Jolt asked.

"You know, a chocobo." Kain was met with bewildered looks. "You don't have chocobos here? They're like horses, but they're birds. You ride them."

"What's a Behemoth?" Jolt asked, wanting to know everything about this new world.

"They're monsters. Much bigger than us, and they're like giant blue lions. Devastatingly powerful, and it's near impossible to nail a hit on them without getting mauled."

Now Coby was interested. "So, how did you beat them?" He asked.

"I had four good friends with me, one of which was a White Mage who knew how to cast Blink."

"Mage? Cast?" Bud asked. "Is there magic in your world? Can you cast magic?"

"Yes, there is magic, and no, I cannot use it." Kain paused, and he looked like he was going to say something else, but he was cut off by the sound of jet engines. He looked up and said, "What a weird airship…"

"That's not an airship." Bud stated. "Oh, man! It's Thundercracker! Run!" The group of seven split up and went for the nearest cover.

"What is that thing?!?" Kain half shouted, half asked. "It's got to be at least as big as the Giant of Babel!"

"He's one of the bad guys." Lori replied. "His name is Thundercracker, and he's a Decepticon."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The duo's attention was diverted away from the blue and gray jet to a purple and white jet. "It looks like a couple of fleshlings have lost their Autobot protectors." The jet smirked as he reached out to grab them. "Wonder how much they'll pay to get you back?"

Kain swung his lance against the Decepticon's hand. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Ohhh, scary fleshling!" The jet taunted.

Kain took three steps back. "Whose this guy?" he asked Lori.

"I don't know." Lori whispered. "I've never seen him before."

"Oh well, here goes nothing!" Kain ran forward three steps and leapt up into the air. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then she realized that Kain really had jumped clear up to the jet's face. With a mighty thrust, the man's lance went through the Seeker's optic. Kain then did a back flip and landed right next to Lori.

Lori was dumbstruck. Kain grabbed a hold of her arm and ran to join up with the others.

"Argh, that was my slagging optic." The jet hissed. He lunged forward to grab the humans, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch those humans, Skywarp." Jetfire growled.

The jet looked at the Autobot with his one good optic. "Oh, it's just you." He muttered. "Still miffed about me fusing your wing into the wall?"

Jetfire glared at him. "Back off."

"Don't worry Jetfire! We're here!" A young voice called out as two cars, one blue and one red and white, transformed into robots.

Skywarp looked around. "Hey, TC! I think we're outnumbered! You want to call it a day!"

"Works for me!" the other jet responded as he took off.

Skywarp smiled. "I'm out." He said, then just disappeared.

"Damn, he teleported." Jetfire hissed. He looked at the humans, and then pointed to Kain. "Who the Pit are you?" he demanded.

Kain sighed. "Just a lonely vagabond who seems to have wandered into another world. This is going to take forever to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I heard that you got slagged by a human." Ransack taunted.

"I did not get slagged. He put my optic out, that's all." Skywarp responded. "Man, how come a bunch of thugs get accepted into the main force and I get stuck on my own. Even that new guy gets to work with the boss."

"That's 'cause Starscream hates ya." Ransack sneered. "Really, I don't blame him."

Skywarp looked from Ransack to Crumplezone.

"Somethin' wrong?" Crumplezone asked.

"It's that new guy, Zeromus. I don't trust him." Skywarp whispered. "I need you two to watch him for me."

"Why should we do anything for you?" Ransack asked. "What's in it for us?"

"Something isn't quite… _right_ with him. I just got this feeling, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vector Prime was heading out of the Center of the Universes when he heard something growl behind him. Sword drawn, he whipped around and found himself face to face with a large, blue, lion-like creature. He went to back up when he heard a growl behind him. He was surrounded. Turning his back on the first creature, he turned and attacked the second one. The creature lashed out and stuck him in the chest. In the few moments of pause, he realized that some sort of barrier was around him. He looked behind the creature and saw what appeared to be a robotic head. Blue light beamed down and bounced off of the barrier that surrounded the head and headed straight for him. He went to dodge, but he stumbled into one of the creatures, which quickly smacked him down. He went to rise up, when he saw what he thought was a human female wrapped in a tornado. Winds lashed out, and Vector Prime was knocked down again.

"Safeguard, can you hear me?" he asked. There was no answer. The Minicon was already in stasis. The creatures moved in for the kill, and then there was another beam of light, and then nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Vector Prime woke up, he was no longer in the Center of the Universes. In fact, he had no idea where he was at all; there was some purple fog, but mostly it was just black.

Vector Prime moved his head when he heard footsteps, because he could not use the rest of his body. He saw a red Seeker. The jet smiled when he made eye contact with Vector Prime.

"Welcome to the Gap Between the Dimensions," he greeted. "My name is Zeromus, and I have brought you here because I wish to know how you travel time."

"I will not tell you anything." Vector Prime spat.

"Pity. I guess that means I have to hack into your brain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KiWi: Done! Ah, yes, a wonderful ending, don't you think?

Torio: Meh, whatever.

KiWi: Anyway, I need your guys' help. I need to know how to spell the names of all four of the elemental lords. I can never remember how to spell their names. Also, how do you spell the name of the scientist who turned Edge's parents into monsters? Is it 'Lugae'? Any help would be appreciated.

Torio: Let's end this. Review.

KiWi: Please. Review please.


End file.
